Bound by Blood
by BluePhoenix343
Summary: After being away for four months, Ember Victoria returns to Vale only to find things have drastically changed, in several ways. After an attempt on her and her friends' lives, they reluctantly begin attending Beacon in hopes to find some answers. RWBY with a touch of Bloodborn.
1. Prologue Part 1: First Impressions

Prologue

Ember was tired, she was beyond tired, she was jetlagged, her legs and feet ached from walking through Patches woods, and the combined weight of her backpack and saw cleaver was starting to hurt her shoulders and hips. She pushed along the path regardless finally coming to a clearing with a small boarded up warehouse she shared with a friend.  
Once inside she pulled off her combat clothes and undid the binder she made to keep her chest down before she flopped back onto the dusty old couch with a grunt, looking at her metal facemask engraved with large wolf-like teeth. It had been 4 months since she was last in Vail because of a certain bowler hat wearing cunt, Mistral to Vacuo and back again to meet with some of his 'friends' while he was preoccupied with bigger things here. All the while earning the name 'The Masked Hellbeast' from the mess I usually end up leaving behind.  
Before she could slip into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness she felt the scroll in her pocket vibrate. She pulled it out with a smile, already knowing who it was.

{ _Hey Ember, Roman says we've got a meeting with some big shot tonight at ten._ }  
She rolled her eyes { _No rest for the wicked eh? Hey where's Blaze, I was expecting her to put me on my ass the moment I walked in the door._ }  
{She's _with me, she was getting antsy waiting around so I took her for a walk. Be back soon._ }

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sliding from her position on the couch as quietly as possible with a metal arm she made her way over, collecting her revolver from the coffee table. Her body tensed up as she reached the door, ready to fill any poor fool that decided it would be a good idea to break it down with enough rounds to drop a Nevermore. But she relaxed when a pair of pink and brown eyes looked up at her through a crack in the boards covering the window. She undid the heavy lock and opened the door only to be floored by a small black blur, "Hey Blaze, missed you too." Blaze was a small shadow based dragon with glowing purple eyes. Neo just shook her head with a smile as she looked down at them, but Ember eventually got the cat-sized dragon up around her shoulders, and dramatically motioned for the other girl to come in.

This short ice cream themed girl was her only and closest friend and roommate, this was the closest thing they had to a home, to having a family.

She followed Neo back into the room before she stopped and looks up her, "What's up?" was all she was able to get out before the ice cream girl reached up and snatched the black wig off her head, revealing short pink and black hair and dark, wolf-like ears.  
"That's better." Neo signs reaching up to ruffle the taller girls hair.  
"Sorry, guess I forgot I was wearing it." She said as she pulled two half-glasses from one of the cabinets and filled them with whiskey.  
"A quick drink and we'll go to this meeting," Ember said, turning to find a pair of concerned mismatched eyes staring up at her. _Was she always this damn gorgeous?_ She shook the thoughts from her head focussing on the mute in front of her trying to get her attention by placing her hand on Embers forehead.

"You ok? You feel a bit warm." She signed still looking up with those brown and pink pools.  
"Yeah just a bit tired, and you know what I say about a tired brain."  
Neo rolls her eyes at this and pushes my face from hers and walks away. Ember places a hand on her heart to keep it from bursting out of her chest. She grabbed a bottle of iced coffee from the fridge and downed half before pouring one of the whiskeys in it.

* * *

"Thanks for coming along Summer, I don't trust anonymous tips like this, and I hate having to drag you away from the girls on game night." Qrow said, looking over at his teammate.  
She just smiled and shook her head, "It's fine Qrow, we had to cancel tonight's activities. Yang's still getting things ready before going to Beacon, and Ruby's in town picking up some things for Crescent Rose. Besides, I could use a distraction from how old I'm getting." She said with a light laugh as she patted his shoulder.  
Oz had called him back early to check out some tip about their little Maiden attacker. So now he was sitting behind some crates in a warehouse on the docks of Vail with his team leader.

"You sure he said ten o'clock tonight?" a muffled voice said. Summer started to draw her weapon but Qrow quickly put a hand on it, shaking his head.  
Peaking around his corner of the crate he was able to make out two figures, one was dressed in a white and pink jacket with brown pants and had an umbrella resting on her shoulder.  
The other figure was taller and wore an odd black hat that folded up on both sides of their head and a tattered black long coat with a dragon outlined on the back. They had something that looked similar to the hilt of Ozpin's cane and some pitch black, gruesome looking weapon with saw-like teeth hung from a holder on their back, something seemed familiar about them though.  
It wasn't till they turned to address the woman beside them that he saw the blood-red scarf and eyes and the metal wolf mask that covered the bottom half of their face. He paled a little and ducked back behind the crate, "Is it the people we're here for?" Summer asked, her voice barely audible even to him.

Before he could give her an answer there was loud clank followed a thud from the crate, "Well well well, what do we have here?" Both Qrow and Summer looked up to find two glowing red eyes looming above them. They jump back, the huntsman kicking the crate as they did to put some distance between them and the masked person.  
"Ya know, I never expected this shit from Torchwick." He exclaimed from his perch on the box, "Ok so a few of the deals he sent me to make went bad, but hiring someone else to take me out, that's a bit low even for his standards, don't you think Neo?" The girl, Neo apparently, just nodded wordlessly. "Thought so. Anyways, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say bandits or mercenaries?" He finished pointing his weapon at us, the serrated edges glinting in the moonlight.

"Wrong, we're Huntsmen." Summer exclaimed drawing her weapon.

This made the dark clothed mans shoulders drop as he lowered his weapon, "You have no idea who I am then, do you? Well, now I just feel silly."  
"Oh, I know who you are." Qrow finally spoke up, "You're the Masked Hellbeast, the one who left several mangled messes throughout Mistral and Vacuo over the past couple of months." He drew his weapon, preparing to fight for his and Summers lives if necessary.  
"Ah so my reputation does proceed me, I'm a little flattered, but more so impressed that you decided to hold your ground against me." He said as he pressed a button on the curved handle causing the serrated teeth to retract into the main blade. "Sadly my actions have painted me an unflattering color. They attacked first with intent to kill, I merely just acted in kind. Plus they where bandits and mercs, I refuse to kill anyone innocent."

"Then just come peacefully." Summer offered. _Sorry dear, but I don't think it's going to be that easy._

"Ooh, tempting offer, but I'll have to decline. I still have to hunt down a certain ginger tonight and serve his ass to him on a silver plater." They ready themselves and the man just rolls his eyes, "Yeah kind of figured it would come to-" He was cut off as Qrow launched into him, but his attack was blocked by the cleaver-like blade as the previously twohanded weapon folded in half. He kept up with several of Qrows quick strikes before ducking and rolling off the crate in one swift and fluid movement. He brought the weapon back up in its two-handed form to block Qrows overhead strike. They held that long enough for Qrow to get a better look at what facial features he could see, but it struck him as odd they looked so young for someone with this level of experience. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Summer engaging Neo and forcing their fight out of the building before he was violently shoved backward.

The man he was fighting stood ready for him to attack again, even baiting him with a finger wag. Switching his sword into its scythe form charged the masked man, only to see his opponent draw a large revolver from inside his coat, the barrel separated into two parts as energy arched along it as he fired off three shots. Qrow dodged them, only then remembering where they were.  
"Son of a-" two voices called out before being drowned out by the sound of a warehouse full of purified Schnee Dust Company products exploding.

* * *

Glynda was not in the best of moods, mainly from having to drag a young girl to the local police station and report the incident to Ozpin. It certainly wasn't made any better by the loud explosion noise that came from the docks.

Where Ospin had sent Qrow.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, _Why do I feel like this sort of thing's going to happen a lot more often._

* * *

They both stared in awe and horror at the remains of the building. The inferno blazing inside would have been beautiful if her only friend wasn't in there as well. The woman she had been fighting fell to her knees with a shocked expression, "Oh Dust, Qrow." Was all she could manage, but Neo was already making her way over to the collapsing structure.  
"Hey wait, you can't it's too dangerous." The cloaked woman had gotten to her feet and was holding the girl back.  
 _No, she isn't gone, I know she isn't. There was no way she would be killed by something as trivial as an explosion._ A few tears made their way down her cheeks, she wanted to call out to her but all that came from her was silence.

One of the large doors came flying off and landed a few feet from them with who she guessed was Qrow laying on it clutching his stomach, the only evidence of him ever being in the fire was a few holes burnt into his cape and a missing part of an eyebrow. Neo looked up only to see Ember emerge from the inferno, facemask in one hand Midnight Stroll in the other, eyes glowing brighter than the flames behind her.  
She would have looked like a total badass if she hadn't collapsed face first onto the pavement. Neo quickly checked her back for any injuries before flipping her over and doing the same to her front. _Good, it's just exhaustion.  
_ Her eyes opened a little revealing their usual shade of dark red. She reached up and wiped one of the tear trails away, "Give up on me so soon?" Neo shook her head and elbowed Ember in the stomach.

* * *

"Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"Tell me, do you use that line on every cute girl you interrogate?"

Ozpin couldn't help but shake his head at that, too much like her mother. It also didn't help that he had asked Ruby the same question. _Well, best get right to it else I get to hear more of the infamous Victoria back sass._ "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."  
"And I'm Ember Victoria, Queen of all Hellhounds."  
Ozpin just chuckles at this "That wouldn't surprise me honestly, given who your mother is."  
Neo could fell her friend tense up at the mention of her mother, "Violet was a great huntress, strong, fearless, kind, and most of all she was a talented blacksmith. But enough about her for now," He lifted the saw cleaver up onto the table, "This is quite the dangerous weapon for a 17-year-old to be running around with. It was made to ignore a persons' aura, and it causes wounds that are almost impossible to heal with aura." Ozpin stated, getting both the mute and the Faunus to look at him with surprised looks, "Actually, it was created in a fairly odd town over the mountains, I believe it was called Yhar-" He was cut off by a fist slamming down on the metal table.

"Please get to why we're here Ozzy. If you're here to send us off to jail, send us already." Ember said, voice cold and even.  
"Very well. Qrow, Summer, please come in." Qrow entered first standing to his right. Summer paused at the door talking to someone outside before taking her spot to his left. "I am a man who believes in second chances," Qrow hands him two folders with the two girls pictures on them, "in exchange for a cold cell, I've enrolled you two into Beacon Academy under a rehabilitation program. But due to your track records, the council has requested that I assign a guardian to help keep an eye on you. So Mr. Branwen and Mrs. Rose have volunteered to do so."

The news caught the two adolescents completely off guard as they looked at each other seemingly having a silent conversation. Ember turned back setting both hands on the table. "When do classes start?"

* * *

The walk back to the safehouse seemed longer than usual, mostly because they were sore and tired. There was a grumble and a string of curses from behind her, serving as a reminder that they have new housemate for the next two weeks.  
"When you say out of the way you mean it," Qrow grumbled, trying not to trip on the roots that littered the old path. "So how long have you been using this safe house?" He asked as he pulled a flask from his pocket and put it to his lips.

"Ever since we ran from the orphanage, so almost 8 years," Ember answered causing the older man to choke, which had brought a smile to her face. Neo just looked up at her face, the face she had been missing for months. She took in every inch of it, not for the first time tonight; her pink hair with dark highlights no longer hidden under the black wig, her currently dark red eyes, the amused smile revealing a pair of sharp canines, the faint scar that ran down across her lips.  
"What's up?" The shorter girl blinked a few times before realizing the question was directed at her. Ember was looking down at her now, an eyebrow raised. Neo just shook her head and looked forward picking up her pace to get ahead of the Faunus hoping she didn't notice how red her cheeks had got. She turned back to look at Qrow who just shrugged.

By the time they got back Neo had climbed up onto Embers back and was currently fast asleep. "Home sweet home," she says quietly, handing Qrow the key so he could open the door while she moved the girl on her back into a bridal carry. After ascending the spiral staircase to the loft area where they had set up their rooms and settled the ice cream girl into her hammock, she returned to the main living area with an arm full of blankets and pillows only to find the Huntsman already passed out on the couch.  
With a sigh she threw a blanket over him, setting the pillow on the coffee table. _He'll get it if he needs it._ With that done she climbed back up to the loft and made her way to her bed pulling off her clothes and pulling on a black tank top and sweatpants before proceeding to flop down onto her bed and passing out immediately.

 **AN: Hey everyone sorry if this first chapters a bit of a mess, I'm trying to find a good perspective to write from. This is going to be an interesting mix of RWBY and Bloodborn, so please do stay tuned!**


	2. Prologue Part 2: First Day

I bolt upright and pull my knees to my chest, breathing heavily. I look around the room as my eyes finally adjust to the dark, that's right, I'm home, not there.  
When my heartbeat finally slows back down, most of what happened earlier that night started coming back to me. First, how did I get under the covers? Did Neo...  
I look over to where the ice cream girl was sleeping and notice that her battle outfit laying on the floor. Where would I be without her?

Secondly was the unresponsiveness of my right arm. I close my eyes and focus on the faint feeling of the missing limb and extended my aura into the fake appendage, slowly moving each finger individually before bending my elbow. I eventually calmed myself down enough to hear the soft snoring of the huntsman downstairs.

 _You would think being both mentally and physically exhausted would allow me to sleep peacefully.  
_ _What a silly thought._

A hand softly tapped my shoulder causing me to spin around and let out a soft yelp. Neo was sitting on the edge of my bed in a tee-shirt that was three sizes too big and a pair of shorts with Blaze in her lap, worry clear in her eyes as she tapped my forehead, "Yeah, it was another nightmare. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not used to it by now." I say jokingly, trying to play it off. Neo wasn't having any of my shit tonight.

She just shook her head and shoved me over as she laid down next to me causing the small dragon to leap of her lap and curl up at the foot of the bed. _Damn it Neo, why do you have to do this to me?_ "So clingy," I say under my breath as I lay down next to her feeling my cheeks and ears start to burn. Curse this little ice cream demon and her adorable stubbornness. I slowly drift back into unconsciousness admiring the smiling face in front of me.

I awoke the next morning to find the smaller girl firmly attached to my chest, nuzzling her face into my collarbone as the early morning sun shone through the large windows of the loft. My face burned red as I tried to free myself from Neo's grasp without waking her up, but every time I was almost free she pulled me back in with a small huff. I contemplated just staying there, being warmed by her embrace, but the snores from downstairs reminded me that yesterday's events weren't some weird dream. I let out a soft sigh and successfully free myself of the ice cream demons grip, quickly placing some pillows in my place.

I pull off the last layers of my combat clothes and pull on a black undershirt and a pair of worn jeans followed by a thick black belt with a holster on the left hip for Big Iron, an oversized silver .44 revolver. I sift through the pile of clothes on the floor and pull out a melted and warped revolver, _Oh Tiny Tungsten, you served me well the last four months, rest at ease friend._

A small black mass landed on the ash-covered clothes and stared up at me with curious purple eyes. A smile slips onto my face as I scratch the dragonlings head, "I have a feeling today's going to be a long one. Can you keep yourself hidden for the time being, girl, we'll be having guests around for a while." The dragonling blinked a few times before its' form shifted and she sank into the dark fabric.

Setting the busted pistol on one of the desks in the room I made my way down to the kitchen area, started a pot of coffee, and began cooking up some eggs and bacon.

Twenty or so minutes later there was an insistent jabbing of a finger into my back from a bed-headed, pouting Neo. "Oi, you know well enough what time I always wake up. Besides someone needs to make breakfast." I say quietly trying not to wake up the Scythe user currently snoozing on our couch.

Sadly all hopes of that were thrown out the window when said huntsman sat upright and sniffed the air, "Someone cooking breakfast?"

After a meal of bacon and cheese omelets, Neo and I sat across from Qrow as I tried to drag a brush through her bedhead, waiting for Summer to get here. The Huntsman pulled out his flask and took a big drink from it eyeing my right arm the whole time. Not for the first time since waking up, might I add. "Something on your mind old man?" The annoyed expression only lasted a second, but now I had a small bit of ammunition for later use.

"Never seen a model like that before, what company did you steal it from?"

The last comment earned him a death glare from Neo, but I just chuckled and shook my head, "It was a gift from a close friend, it was just a cheap, buggered up old model but I've been modifying it ever since," I said closing and opening the hand, "And to answer your second question, he probably did steal it."

He just shook his head, a faint grin gracing his face, "You're telling me some street rat made that," he motions to my prostatic, "from spare parts?"

"Well, I never said anything about spare parts. Besides, weapon building's kinda in my blood."

"Really?"

"Yep, I've made most of my weapons myself."

Before the conversation could continue any further, I noticed a distinct lack of Neo and two sets of footsteps approaching the table. "Well, I'm glad to see you two getting along."

Summer was wearing the same white cloak as the night before, but now the hood was pulled back to reveal her shoulder length black and red hair and...

"You... have silver eyes." Faint memories of mom telling me bedtime stories before I violently shoved them back into their hole _. No, not going there, I don't need that right now._

Summer looked at me a bit surprised, but before she could say anything I spoke up again, "Ok, so what do we need to have ready for Beacon?"

* * *

The two weeks flew by quickly, between cramming as much necessary knowledge into mine and Neo's heads, getting school supplies, practicing some new techniques with the little shadow dragon while trying to convince Qrow and Summer that Blaze wasn't a Grimm, and Neo being extremely persistent about sleeping next to me at night, not to mention almost always being by my side, _She's lucky she's so damned cute, I would have lost my shit ages ago._ I shake my head to clear the thought out, I don't need to be thinking about that right now.

I was currently up on the roof with my scroll and a bottle of Sleeping Dragon Whiskey looking up at the starry night sky watching little plumes of purple fire erupt from Blaze as she blasts small Nevermores out of the air, thinking about what had happened at the docks. _Roman would never willingly try to kill us. We were like siblings, thick as thieves._ Looking back at the picture on my scroll of Neo giving her signature cocky smile and wink, wearing Romans black and red bowler and holding a scrap of paper saying 'Wish you where here.' The orange haired criminal mastermind ran after her not really looking all too mad about his hat being stolen by the short pink, brown and white assassin. _He may be a lier, a cheater, and a thief but I trust him, and he trusts us to get him out of this mess, even if it means..._

A bird carrying the faint scent of alcohol flew past me breaking my train of thought. "I thought you said you were going for a walk?" A grave voice asked as Qrow sat down next to me, his sword on his back.

"I did, but it was a slow night so I came back."

"Slow night?"

"Only twenty or so Grimm, so I came back early."

He looked a little impressed, "Twenty Grimm in under an hour is a slow night?"

"I like to take very enthusiastic walks," I say with a smirk, taking a swig from the dark green bottle in my fleshy hand, getting an amused grunt from the Huntsman.

"Summer would lose her shit if she saw you doing that." He started pulling out his flask.

"Ha, she'll have to get in line behind Neo." I let out a small laugh when he tipped his flask only to find it empty. "Here, it may not be as strong as the stuff you usually carry but damn if it isn't good. A mix of whiskey and some herbs meant to ease the mind and body." I tell him, handing him the bottle to try some. He takes one, then two, then three drinks before motioning if he could fill his flask with the delicious drink. Giving him a nod, I reach behind me and drag a wooden gun crate forward. "Don't worry there's more where that came from." He nods, but his eyes move to my hip where the handle of Big Iron was poking out of my coat.

"Hey, wasn't that destroyed in the warehouse?"

I shake my head "That was a smaller, experimental version I was testing while I was out of the kingdom." I pull the pistol out of it's holster, "This is my pride and joy, Big Iron, a high caliber railgun revolver capable of blowing the head of an Ursa from 50 yards away in its standard form, but when it's fully charged, can punch a hole clean through Death Stalker plates." I finished, smiling widely at my little death maker as Qrow leaned in to read the inscription hand carved into the barrel.

"' _Bitches love hand canons_ '? Really?" He lets out a small laugh at my proud expression.

We sit in silence for a while before I spoke up again, "Hey Qrow let's spare a bit, I need some scythe practice." He nearly choked as he looked over at me, "I'm sorry a few questions. First, why? Second, you have a scythe as well and where?" I giggle at the last one, remembering when he and Summer found the entrance to the basement, which housed my workshop and armory full of pistols, shotguns and other unfinished weapons. Summer looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"I have it stashed away elsewhere, but I think it's time I start using it again." I said the last part quietly as I patted his shoulder, "Wait for me here, I'll go get it."

After about five or so minutes I emerged from the forest with a large, dirty, black case on my back. "Used to be my moms, but she stopped using it when the old poll system broke. I did replace it with a new system and attempted to use it for a while before storing it away." Popping the locks on the case, I reach in and pull out the folded poll and hang it on my back, then I pulled the curved, crimson-colored sword from its sheath and slammed it into one end of the poll, causing it to unfold to its full length. Pulling it from my back and giving it a quick spin, admiring how well balanced it still was even with an entirely new poll. Qrow gave the weapon a long look before nodding and drawing his sword.

* * *

We sat atop my old black trunk on the observation deck for two reasons, the first was because I refused to ever be completely unarmed. The second reason kept bumping against the locked lid. I had begun to run my gloved finger along one of the many new scratches that littered the tough black leather when I was interrupted by Neo snatching the hat from my head. "Oi, the hell Neo?" I hiss, trying to snatch my hat back from her, only to have her move it away and quickly replace it with an empty ice cream dish and nods to the trash can on the other end of the room with a smile.

I let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, brushing off my black slacks and high collared burgundy vest before taking the cup, sticking my tongue out at her.

Halfway there I Iooked back to find she now sat cross-legged on the case, scroll in hand with my hat on, _Hmm, it_ _doesn't look half bad on her_ I turn back around only to find myself face to face with a mass of wild blonde hair. "Oops, sorry about that, wasn't really paying attention to..." I drift off at the end as the girl turned around to reveal a fairly familiar looking visage.

"Hey no worries pal, um, you ok? You're kind of... spacing." She asks waving her hand in front of my face pulling me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, lack of sleep, ya know how it is. Name's Ember." I say, pushing the thoughts to the back of my head. "I'm Yang, and this is my little sis Ruby. She may be a bit shy at first but she's as awesome as me when you get to know her." She said dragging the fuming and flustered red-cloaked girl next to her... Who looked like a carbon copy of Summer, I'm sorry what?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" A loud, commanding voice yelled from behind me, causing the three of us to look back the way I had come to see a girl with spiky, slicked back electric blue hair wearing a white dress shirt and light gray vest with matching pants that where tucked into a pair of high heeled knee-high black boots. She was currently glaring at a way past frustrated Neo, who was fumbling with her scroll, eyes moving to her parasol every now and then.

"Pardon me, ladies, I need to go make sure my friend doesn't turn anyone into a shish kabob." I quickly stroll over downing a bottle of iced coffee, hoping it would give me enough energy deal with the situation. I slide into Neo getting between her and her weapon, "Thanks for holding my spot Neo. Who's your new friend?" My words dripped with more sarcasm then I had ever intended, but the other girl didn't seem to notice.

She turned to me, hard forest green eyes taking in everything, only lingering on my wolf-like ears for a moment. Her face bordered on feminine and masculine, if it wasn't for her modest chest and the curve of her back I would have definitely confused her for a guy from the side.

I tilt my head to the side and twitch them, still trying to force a somewhat pleasant smile.

"Is your friend always this rude?" She asks her voice quieter now.

"I apologize, your melodious voice must have left her," I pause to feel the heated glare from my friend, "Speechless." She punched me in the arm and finished typing something up on her scroll and showed it to the poor girl who just bore witness to what I would pass as humor. She reddened and attempted to stutter out a reply but ended up storming off.

"What was that about?" Neo just shrugged and turned her attention to a hologram of the strict looking blond that was with Ozpin go on about how we have the honor of attending Beacon before cutting out again as people rushed to the windows. With the stimulants of both coffee and the pain in my arm refusing to do their jobs, I reluctantly allowed myself to drift off into a short but blissful nap.

* * *

Ozpin looked out of the clockface window at the oncoming airships filled with the newest residents of his school. But he could only think of three in particular; the daughter of Summer Rose, the acrobatic, multicolored mute, and the blood-soaked child of Yharnam. He had read the message Qrow had sent him a dozen or so times now and looked back at the attached picture again. Ember watching the sunrise, holding her mother's burial blade, Blood Moon, in its scythe form over her shoulder in a very metallic looking hand. 'Just like her mother.' Was the next message followed by an explanation and short report of that night. Those four words echoed through his head as he closed his eyes.

 _'Ozpin. If I die, I need you to promise me you'll look after her._ '

 _I may be a few years late, but I will not go back on my word, not again._ He sipped his coffee and turned to look back at the criminal file on his desk, looking more like a textbook than a file of just one person's crimes. "Hm, well Qrow, she certainly is. She's not going to make our jobs any easier if given the opportunity." He watched as the airships docked and students filled the courtyard, wondering which of these poor unfortunate souls will end up on her team.

* * *

It felt good to have Big Iron back on my hip along with my cane, both stashed under my tattered black coat. But not as good as being out of that cramped ship and taking in all the different scents of the Beacon courtyard. Smells from everyone mixing in with the smell of the Emerald Forest, it reminded me a bit of Mistral.

I'm so caught up in taking in everything I end up walking into a wall...

Why would they build a wall in the middle of the walkway?

Sadly my complaints about architectural mishaps would have to be shelved for later as said wall turned to help me up. The man looked like a bear cosplaying as a lumberjack, flannel shirt, and everything. His short dark hair was spiked up at the front and came down the sides of his face in long sideburns. "Ah, sorry about that friend. Really shouldn't have been standin' around like that." He said as he helped me up.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person I've run into today. I'm Ember by the way, the quite one's Neo."

"Xavier Ash of Ash lumber, I look forward to-"

"What are you doing?" A shrill yell cut him off causing all of us to look for the source.

We make it to the source of the yelling in time to see one student sneeze and another be engulfed in a Dust explosion. I let out a small laugh recognizing the sneezer as Ruby, the Summer lookalike.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" The other student yelled, stomping her foot down. I was about to take my leave with Neo when the symbol on the back of the white-haired teens dress. A perfect snowflake. The same perfect snowflake one could find on almost every Dust product in Remnant.

And here I thought this was going to be a boring year.

I hear Ruby try to apologize but it was drowned out by more of the Schnee's shouting, "You complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Arnt, you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She did have a point, Ruby did look a bit young compared to everyone else. But seeing as I was one of the most notorious hitmen in three of the four kingdoms at the young age of seventeen, I didn't really have much room to talk.

Ruby once again tried to answer but the Schnee interrupted her again, "This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparing and practice. We're here to fight monster's, so watch where you're going."

"Oi, in case you didn't hear her, she said she was sorry 'princess'," I announce as I step forward, right hand on retractable cane mag-clipped to my belt purely out of habit. Ruby recognized me almost instantly, silver orbs lighting up.

Before I could get another word out, though, another voice spoke up, "It's heiress, actually." A dark haired teen walked up, a hint of a smug smile graced her lips. I could tell just from looking at the bow on her head that she was a Faunis, possibly a cat judging by the faint smell of tuna. But I could be wrong. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition." The snowflake replied, nose almost reaching the sky.

I just smirk at the scene before me. I take off my hat revealing the two dark brown wolf ears and hold my arms out to the sides, theatrically bowing, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." My smile was wide if not a touch menacing to whoever was at the receiving end.

Honestly, a rabbit could give a better death glare than the one she was giving me, "Couldn't have said it better myself." I poke my head around the now stuttering heiress and give the girl a thumbs up.

Said snowflake just stormed off without another word with Ruby yelling after her about making it up to her, ah such optimism. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it Ruby, unless you know of a way to get that stick out of her ass," I said patting her shoulder, watching a blond haired teen jog up.

* * *

It was later in the evening, and the future huntsman and huntresses in training milled about the ballroom performing their nightly rituals.

Neo had insisted we set claim to one of the balconies, away from prying eyes. "Guessing you want to discuss possible teammates?" I ask taking a seat on the trunk I had to drag up the stairs.

She shifts her hair into a short blond mess as my answer.

"He's severely undertrained and unprepared, good kid but he would probably end up as a Beowolfs chew toy," I say thinking back

to our conversation.

Neo shifted her hair to black and red next.

"Ruby's a fellow scythe user, and she was accepted in two years early. She has promise. Plus her innocence is rather refreshing." I give her a nod.

Before Neo could continue though we were greeted by someone in a sing-songy voice, "Hello!"

It was the blond girl from the airship, Yang I believe. Behind her was a reluctant Ruby, "Yang, they're probably trying to relax." The young reaper attempted to argue with her half-sister. She looks at Neo who was in her oversized tee and shorts than to me, still fully dressed with my coat and hat in my lap.

"Well one of them might be. So what's with the glove?" She asked moving away from her sister.

"Yang! You can't just go asking those kinds of questions out of the blue! It's probably something personal!" Ruby exclaimed, her focus solely on the blond.

I put my hat back on and watched with Neo in amusement as the scene before me turned into a playful fistfight.

This was definitely going to be an interesting year.


End file.
